Modern software can be developed by teams of individuals each performing a different task during the software development cycle. For example, a group of individuals may design the software and another group of individuals write the code in a high level language and yet another group of individuals may be responsible for testing the application. Metrics such as response time measurements may be measured by testers to evaluate the performance of an application or the performance of portions of an application, for example, as compared to previous versions of the application.